Roscoe Castellaine
Roscoe Demitrius Castellaine is a Quidditch player for the Puddlemere United reserve team. He enjoys playing Quidditch, and he was a chaser on the Gryffindor team as well as a co-captain. Although not chosen as a prefect, Roscoe was a very good student, though in social situations he can act quite dumb. Roscoe was sorted into Gryffindor in his first year, which was a surprise to no one. He made plenty of friends, but none of them really stuck out as best friends. Roscoe was not allowed to join the quidditch team until his sixth year, but once he joined, he realized that he had a natural talent for the sport. Now, he has realized he wants to be a professional quidditch player, though his parents do not approve. Relationships Roscoe considers his former co-captain, Gemma Barrows, to be his best friend. Gemma recruited Roscoe for the Alliance, and she's his closest confidant. Among his other friends are Penny Thomas and Emily Davis. His favorite teammates (besides Emily) are his "baby beaters," Elli Greyrose and Morty Cross. Roscoe and Oliver Davis had a small fling during quidditch season, while Oliver was only dating Gillian Chow casually. Roscoe had feelings for him, though, and when Oliver tried to break it off nicely, Roscoe agreed but was secretly really bitter about it. They later became friends after a long while of Roscoe being unhappy and resentful, but after a long heart-to-heart and plenty of apologies, they are back to being friends and also roommates. Roscoe met Arden Galloway in the library on Christmas Eve. Arden began teaching Roscoe sign language after Roscoe told him that he'd like to learn. In return, Roscoe has been tutoring Arden in Herbology, which he got an OWL in, somehow. They grew closer and into almost friends before kissing in the clubroom on top of the piano on Valentine's Day. During a date at The Three Broomsticks, Roscoe clumsily signed "boyfriend?" to Arden. After a bit of confusion, Arden accepted, and they are now dating. Roscoe enjoys teasing Arden and picking him up, even though Arden hates it. Arden is still teaching Roscoe sign language, which isn't going as well as hoped. The Alliance After a late night practice with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Gemma recruited Roscoe, along with his boyfriend Arden and the rest of the team, for a small group called The Alliance. They are fighting to keep Hogwarts safe from threatening forces. Roscoe has been very active in the group, as he has a significant hero complex - shown by his boggart, which is Death Eaters. Roscoe was one of the last people to see Philippa Knight before her death at the hands of the Vindication. This lead to him stepping away from his duties in the Alliance, because he felt like he wasn't worthy of doing heroic things. However, when Gemma recruited Roscoe to help rescue Wesley Waite, who had been kidnapped by the Vindication, Roscoe stepped up to the challenge, and the five students who went rescued Professor Waite successfully. Category:Characters